encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Cassandra
(Young Cassandra) (Older Cassandra) | }} Cassandra is a fictional character from the Filipino fantasy-themed television saga Encantadia produced by GMA Network. She appears in Etheria and Encantadia: Pag-ibig Hanggang Wakas. Family affiliation Cassandra is the daughter of Lira. She is the last Sang'gre in Memen and Ornia's line. Because Lira never had any offspring, Cassiopea created her using her own blood combined with strands of Lira's hair. This makes Cassandra the granddaughter of Ybrahim and Amihan. However, she also addresses Amihan's sisters Alena (also wife to Ybrahim), Danaya and Pirena as Ila ("Grandmother"), though they are actually her grandaunts. Cassandra is a niece to Mira, Kahlil, Armea and Arman. Profile Cassandra was a gentle and wise child, a virtual clone of her mother Lira, which caused her grandmother Amihan to shun and leave her upbringing to her grandfather Ybrahim and grandaunt Alena. Lira's death weighed heavily upon Ybrahim, and as a result he doted heavily on Cassandra, and had every intention of proclaiming her as his heiress despite the fact that Cassandra was already groomed as heiress of Lireo. History Etheria Cassandra lived in Sapiro because it hurts Amihan whenever she sees her as she reminded her of Lira. King Ybrahim and Queen Alena were the ones who raised her. She is very close to Ybrahim giving her a spare of his time whenever she asked him to play. Ybrahim realized Cassandra is getting older and thought it was best for her to know or have an idea of Encantadia's history thus, he read's Raquim's writings to her. Telling her about the first half of Etheria's history. The prophecy stated that Cassandra is the key to the return of the fallen kingdom of Etheria due to Avria's dying curse. Cassandra was kidnapped by an Etherian named Animus and imprisoned in a mystic hourglass. After her abduction by Animus and two other Etherians, Cassandra was placed within the Golden Hourglass to be its source of power. Her heritage as the Last Sang'gre meant that she had the abilities to provide energy for the Golden Hourglass, which is the source of Etheria's power. When the Gem of the Elements was given by Emre to the four rulers of Encantadia, the elemental powers of the Sang'gres were returned. They were able to defeat Avria, Andora, Odessa, Juvila, and Arkrey who were the guardians of Etheria's Hourglass. The Sang'gres seized the Golden Hourglass and simultaneously blasted it with orbs of energy. Cassandra appeared in front of the Hourglass unharmed and safe. She was happily reunited with her family. Avria returned to the Sang'gres, accompanied by the snake goddess Ether. The Bathaluman emitted a blast of energy from her mouth, which was easily blocked by Alena using her spear. Danaya then threw the Golden Hourglass in the air and again they sent orbs of great power at it, destroying the source of Etheria's power. The goddess Ether disappeared, together with all the powers of the Etherians. Etheria began to crumble into dust. The Sang'gres teleported out of Avria's palace and went to the Time Portal. Animus appeared with his two other companions to thwart the Sang'gres from leaving the Etherian time period. Alena and Danaya slayed his two companions while Amihan and Pirena fought Animus. He proved too strong for the two Sang'gres. Ybrahim returned to his senses and defeated Animus. Just as Animus was about to strike Ybrahim and Alena, Cassandra sends a violet colored energy blast that throws him to the ground. Cassandra, together with her grandmothers and grandfather, returns to the present time of Encantadia. Pag-ibig Hanggang Wakas A year after the events in Etheria, another threat comes to Encantadia. Ether pretending/disguised as Ynang Reyna tells the Sang'gres that there is great danger happening to all four corners of Encantadia, as the Sang'gres leave, Ether takes this chance to give Cassandra a crystal ball (which secretly contains the souls of Reyna Avria, Hera Juvila, Hera Odessa, and Hera Andora), and tells her that it may grant her every wish which she proved. Then she puts Cassandra to sleep. When Cassandra woke up, she wished to see her mother again. Pirena suddenly calls her name and she accidentally drops the crystal ball to the ground and as she picks it up, pricks her finger which draws blood on to the shatters of the crystal ball, reviving the Herans. Because of the threat of Ether, she, together with her mother Lira, goes to the mortal realm just as Armea does. She later meets up with her aunt Armea and tells her about her Sang'gre mark making Armea realize that she is also a Sang'gre. As written in Encantadia's rich history by Arman, Cassandra grew up to become the Queen of Lireo when she was of age. Danaya gave the crown and sceptre to Cassandra. Alena and Ybrahim, accompanied by Galatea, returned to Encantadia to visit Cassandra's coronation. During her coronation she wore Lira's gown. Powers and Items Powers *'Teleportation - '''Cassandra is capable of making herself and others who touch her/she touches teleport to anywhere she wants to go. *'Energy powers''' - Cassandra is capable of creating blasts of purple energy in different variety of ways (ex. energy balls, energy blast, etc.). *'Wind powers' - As the daughter of Lira and Granddaughter of Amihan, she has power on air and wind. Including wind control, generate, and absord. Her wind is different from Amihan and Lira. Amihan and Lira's wind is color blue, while Cassandra's wind is color purple. *'Flight' - she can fly using purple wind. *'Forceful Sleep'- Cassandra is capable of making anyone sleep, such as making her maid fall asleep; an ability possessed by Etherians, as her mother Cassiopea has Etherian lineage. Items *'Sceptre of the Queen' - she has inherited this from Danaya, since it is passed on to Lireo's successors *'Crown of the Queen of Lireo'- when Danaya gave the throne to her she became the queen and wore the crown. Trivia *Her unnatural creation by Cassiopea from her blood and Lira's hair meant that Cassandra had no father. **In the 2016 requel, Cassandra was not only made out of Cassiopea's blood and Lira's hair, she was also made with Amihan's ashes. Gallery CassandraCreation1.png|Cassandra's Creation by Cassiopea (front view). CassandraCreation2.png|Cassandra's Creation by Cassiopea (side view). Cassandra 1.jpg|Cassandra's Etheria poster. Cassandra Etheria Pilot.jpg|Cassandra in the Pilot of Etheria. Cassandra Pagibig Ep2.jpg|Cassandra in the Pilot of Pag-ibig Hanggang Wakas Cassandra.jpg Videos Category:Encantadia Category:Encantadia Characters Category:Sang'gres Category:Etheria Characters Category:Diwata Category:Book 3 Characters Category:Fourth Generation Sang'gres Category:2005-2006 Encantadia Series Characters Category:Hara